Boys 'R' Us
by volleyballgrl7
Summary: The 8th grade at OCD is super excited for the annual ski trip. But when Massie, Claire, Dylan, Kristin, and Alicia are forced to stay behind because of their behavior at Lake Placid and be in a class together with Ms. Dunkle, who knows what will happen?
1. Descriptions

**Massie Block: **Is just getting over losing Alicia and Dylan to the Heart-Nets and Derrington when the 8th grade ski trip is announced. But since the PC was expelled at Lake Placid, they are forced to stay at school and have class with Ms. Dunkle. What could be worse right? But a hawt new HART may just make things a little better.

**Dylan Marvil: **In love with Derrington. But still wants to reunite the PC. The suh-noozer class together with Dunkle will be the perfect time.

**Kristin Gregory: **Thank gawd she was forgiven by Massie for not going to the sleepover, because she has bigger things on her plate. Like Dempsey. Lucky for her, there's a chance Massie may fall for a new guy.

**Alicia Rivera: **Is over the whole cheerleading thing. Who ever heard of cheering for soccer? Besides, the soccer team thinks that cheerleading teams are bad luck. Decides to ditch the Heart-Nets, but with all of the stress lately she hasn't had a lot of energy to hang with Josh.

**Claire Lyons: **Wants the PC back together. She is SO over being stuck in the middle. Secretly, she is happy for Dylan. Shouldn't everyone have the kind of love she and Cam do?

**Derrick Harrington: **Is so happy to be going out with Dylan and can't wait to start going out in public, now that Massie pushed him into the pool. But when him and his friends get busted by the NLBRs for changing the Tiffany boxes into soccer heaven, Principal Burns and Dean Don force them to miss the ski trip. He wanted to spend time with Dylan, but not like this.

**Cam Fisher: **Couldn't have been more excited for the ski trip. Hanging out with Claire in front of a warm fire, hot chocolate, and awesome slopes. What could be better? Of course, the NLBRs ruin all the fun.

**Josh Hotz: **Doesn't know whether or not he and Alicia should still be together. He hates the whole cheerleading idea and she's been very distant lately.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please review! Tell me if you like it. I'm open to suggestions.


	2. Chapter 1

**­­­­  
**

**Principal Burn's Office**

**Friday**

**9:45 am**

Massie Block checked her outfit one last time before entering the Principal Burn's office. When she heard her name called on the intercom, along with Claire, Dylan, Kristin, and Alicia's, she was sure that Alicia or Dylan had concocted a scheme to take revenge for her lycra-ing. As if ditching her for another cheerleading team and stealing her ex wasn't enough. Thank gawd she had made up with Kristin over the weekend. If something bad was about to happen, she wanted to look good doing it. She smoothed her blue Stella McCartney babydoll dress, checked her tights for runs and touched up on her gloss with Glossip Girl's Crème Brûlée.

Gathering up her courage, Massie opened the door and stepped inside. There were five seats arranged in a semi circle around the desk. Claire and Kristin sat in the middle, and Alicia and Dylan sat to the right. As she walked to the seat Claire had saved her on the far left, Massie could feel Alicia's loathing stare burning into her back. As soon as she sat down, Massie turned to Alicia and said "Hey Alicia, are you a windshield on a sunny day?"

"No."

"Then what's up with the glare?" Massie wanted to pat herself on the back for a comeback well done, but insead she asked Claire "What do you think were in here for?"

"I have absolutely no idea," Claire replied, "But I hope it doesn't involve detention, because Cam and I were planning on going to pick up matching ski goggles for the trip on Monday."

Secretly, Massie couldn't decide whether or not she regreted signing up for the trip. Being stuck in a cabin with LBRs and people who hated her wasn't her idea of a good time. But every year, the entire grade went skiing and atleast this time Mr. Myner wouldn't be going. _Although_, Massie thought, _seeing Dylan's mom cuddle up to Mr. Myner again would be a good revenge. _But she could use the time to get closer to Demsey. There's nothing more romantic than sitting in front of a warm fire together. Right as she was about to say something to Kristin, Principal Burns walked in.

"Ladies, as you all know, the 8th grade is going on a ski trip next week." Principal Burns said. "Since skiing is a dangerous sport, we are hesitant to take anyone who will jeopardize the safety of themselves and of the group. Do to your horrible behavior at Lake Placid next year, Dean Don and I feel that you ladies would be a threat to the saftey of the group. That being said, we have decided not to allow you to go."

"My dad is SO going to sue. Ever heard of second chances?" Alicia threatened.

"Do you have any idea, how many times you say that? And does it ever actually happen?" Massie asked Alicia.

"Well atleast that's better than forcing my father to donate money whenever I don't get my way!" Alicia shot back.

"I don't care what those two do, but my mom is going to put this on her show as an example of discrimination in schools!" Screamed Dylan.

"Ladies, ladies. Calm down. We have made our decision. Your payment for the trip will be mailed back to your parents. You will all come to school and will use next week to catch up on your studies with Ms. Dunkle and do various odd jobs. I don't wish to discuss it any further. You may leave."

Alicia stomped out of the room, followed by Dylan. Kristin, Claire, and Massie slowly followed them. Once they were safely out, Dylan said "This sucks. I can-nawt, believe she can do this. I was going to lose a ton of weight skiing."

"Yeah I know. This is so stupid. I was going to use this trip to get closer to Dempsey." Massie replied, forgetting for a moment that she was mad at Dylan.

"I guess so." Dylan wanted to say more, but she didn't know whether or not Massie was still mad at her. Alicia tugged on her arm and she didn't know what to do about the awkward situation, so Dylan left Massie and walked to her next class.


End file.
